


A Different Version of Events

by VoidofEternalDarkness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofEternalDarkness/pseuds/VoidofEternalDarkness
Summary: Tenebrae, Lucis and Niflheim reach a peaceful agreement. The Princes of Lucis and Niflheim along with the Princess of Tenebrae are to be Wed. The only problem? No one knows that Prompto is the prince of Niflheim. He only thinks he was selected to be somewhat of a back-up in case the first plan fell through. Join Noctis, Luna, Prompto and the rest of the gang as they try to show the golden-haired boy that he does belong while also saving the world from a dangerous secret society that threatens to unravel all of the trio of kingdoms in one swoop.





	1. The First

Fall With Me Forever   
Act I – Before The Fall.   
Chapter One: The Prince 

A man with neck-length white hair sits upon a large ornate throne that looks to be crafted of Magnetite Ore with trimmings of gold sliding down in intricately woven patterns down the sides of the throne while the top section of the rear of the throne was comprised entirely of pure gold that trailed back down into the Magnetite ore. Finally, the Magnetite would part for the red-velvet backing so that the man would not be sitting against rock. 

“The decreed hour has come,” the man said, gripping both arms of the throne tightly, looking down the stair-well at the four young men before him, “Set forth with my blessing, Prince Noctis.”   
The young man at the front of the assembled figures bowed deeply to the man above him seated in the throne and gave a verbal response of, “Thank you… your majesty.”   
“Take your leave now and go in the grace of the gods.”   
“Right.”  
Without another word the dark-haired individual turns on heel, walking down the steps, his eyes downcast. His mind was blurred with the thoughts of this entire situation and he wished he could escape it for even a single moment. A larger, muscular man dodged to the side as the prince rapidly walked past him. The man released a sound then quickly turned and bowed to the man in the throne, as did the two beside him and they rushed to follow their Prince from the throne room. 

“Well, Princes will be princes,” the shortest of the group, a young man with bright blond hair spiked at the top stated matter-of-factly.   
“So much for royal protocol,” another added quickly. This man was the tallest of all of the group and had his hair elegantly spiked at the front. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he and the others descended the massive stairs down to the front of the castle where their vehicle would be waiting for them. 

A sudden noise jolts the dark-haired prince and he turned around to see the King hobbling down the steps with the assistance of a cane, his left leg is encased in a strange metal bracer. 

“What is it now?” 

“I fear I have left too much unsaid.” 

“You place a great burden on those who would bear with you.”

“You’re one to talk,” Noctis shot back with an amused chuckle.

The King smiled, then turned his attention on the three other men assembled by the base of the stairs, “I ask that you not guide my wayward son, merely that you stand by his side. Especially you, Prompto, with the arrangements made with the Empire, it will be important to show a united front.” 

“O-of course, your majesty!” 

The bespectacled man bowed, “indeed, your grace.” 

“We’ll see these two to Altissia if it’s the last thing we see.” 

“Hate to break this up,” Noctis interjected suddenly, “but Cor’s got the motor running.”   
He raised a hand in farewell with an exclaim of, “Drautos, he’s in your hands!”

“And another thing,” King Regis interjected before his son could get too far ahead of him, a cheeky smile forming on his pale features, “Do try to mind your manners around your charming bride to be and make sure that Prompto does as well.” 

“Your majesty as well,” Noctis said, taking a mock bow to his father, “Try to maintain yours around our esteemed guests from Niflheim.”   
“You have no cause for concern.”  
“Nor do you.”  
“Take heed, once you set forth, you cannot turn back.”  
“You think I would?”  
“I need only know that you are ready to leave home behind.”  
“Don’t know about you, but I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”  
“Take care on the long road.”  
“Wheresoever you should go, the line of Lucis goes with you.”  
Regis reached out and placed a hand on Noctis’ shoulder, “Walk tall, my son.”

Noctis nodded, “Yeah…right, you too your majesty, we’ll be off now.”

[x] 

 

“You can only get so far on the help of strangers,” Ignis pointed out sagely.  
“Looks like we’ll just have to push her the rest of the way ourselves.”   
“I’ve already pushed myself…to the brink of death.”   
Gladio rolled his eyes upon seeing Prompto lying spread eagled on the side of the road.   
“Yeah, I’m so done,” Nocto added, seated against the back of the Regalia with his arms folded over his chest.   
“Well, at least we know you two are going to suit being married,” Gladio stated in a huff. 

“I still wonder how his grace was able to do that…” Ignis murmured. 

“Well we can focus on that later, how about we get moving for now?” 

“I can hardly wait,” Noctis retorted sarcastically as he pulled himself to his feet.

“Yeah,” Prompto cut in, as he rose up not far behind Noctis, “I thought the car was supposed to move us.”

[x]

The trio of Noctis, Prompto and Gladio finally pushed the Regalia over the final hurdle, guiding it gently forward onto the more polished concrete. The outpost itself was designed as one might expect, to the centre of everything was a line of fuel pumps immediately to the left of them a few cars had been parked up. The vehicles most likely belonged to the patrons of the diner located to the far left off the outpost and finally on the far right-hand side of the outpost was the building that they wanted, the repair shop. Seeing the building come into view gave no one a bigger sigh of relief than Prompto. As the scrawniest of the lot, it was good for him that they’d stopped. 

“W…we made it,” he managed to say through heaving breaths.  
“He’s got wonderful stamina,” Gladio joked sarcastically, “I’m sure Lady Lunafreya’s going to be so impressed.”   
“is it really the time for those kind of jokes Gladio?” Ignis promptly cut in.   
“Nah, you’re right.”   
“Certainly.” 

“Well howdy ya’ll, whatcha doing just hanging…Oh, did the ol’ girl break down? Name’s Cindy, me and paw-paw handle the mechanics side of business here.”  
The woman who had spoken was a slender one with creamy skin, a pale complexion, short curly blond hair held down beneath a red cap and bright green eyes. Her outfit consisted of white cowboy boots, denim mini shorts held up by a brown leather belt and a yellow jacket opened up to reveal her only wearing a pink string bikini beneath it, displaying her generous cleavage and leaving little to the imagination. 

“Yeah, we did break down,” Gladio said.

“So…which one of ya’ll is the Prince?” 

Noctis stood up from his seated position and gave Cindy a small wave, “That would be me.”

“Ah, of course. I’ll see paw-paw about those repairs and let you know, so just sit tight for now.”

[X] 

“Today the people of Tenebrae are in deep mourning, earlier in the day our esteemed Queen, Sylva Via Fleuret’s life was claimed by the illness plaguing her system. We urge our people to not lose hope for the ongoing conflict with the nations of Niflheim and Lucis, we will resolve this conflict and restore peace to our home. It is expected that the Queen’s eldest child, Ravus Nox Fleuret will be crowned king over the coming days.” 

A man stood in the corner of his room, his long pale silver hair swaying gently in the wind from the open window. So much had changed in the past few hours, yesterday he’d been a prince waiting for his mother to recover…and now he was waiting to be crowned as the new King of Tenebrae. His mismatched eyes showed no display of the turmoil exploding throughout the man’s cranium. The conflict between Lucis, Niflheim and Tenebrae was reaching new highs and he feared that war might break out at any time. 

There had to be a solution for this, no matter how long it took him to find it. He reached up to scratch at the underside of his chin when he heard a knocking sound behind him. Ravus turned his head and released a soft sigh.   
“Enter,” he said calmly.   
Even now, roughly two days before his coronation, people were already coming to him with all sorts of issues to solve and not giving him even a second to ease into this.   
“Sir,” the young man said once he’d pushed the door open, his dark eyes gleaming with apology, “pardon me for the intrusion, but the Council wishes to speak with you.”

“Thank you, Olais. I will be sure to join them immediately,” Ravus stated, choosing not to voice or display his frustration through body language, “Will you escort me to them?”  
“It would be my honor, your majesty.”   
“Good, let’s go.” 

Olais led Ravus through the various halls of the castle adjacent to the new monarch’s room. Ravus had always seen the castle as sort of a prison. Given the current state of the world, he felt as though he’d not been outside these walls for so long. Protecting the nation’s leader was something important to the people and unfortunately for Ravus that meant being under lock and key twenty-four seven. 

The huge doors to the meeting room swung open and Olais stepped through a moment later with Ravus in tow.   
“His majesty has arrived,” the boy said, bowing to the other men assembled.  
“Excellent, thank you Olais, we shall take things from here.”  
“Of course sires.”   
Olais bowed his head politely, then stepped back slowly, withdrawing from the room. Ravus’ gaze travelled over the assembled group and the setting of the room. It was comparatively bland in terms of design with the rest of the castle. Pale white walls and a large table down the centre of the room. Several chandeliers hung from the ceiling for lighting and finally a large window was at the end of the hall bearing down on the rest of the room. 

“Welcome your majesty, thank you for meeting with us at such short notice,” The Chancellor said, folding his arms and approaching the other. He extended his hand in Ravus’ direction and the new monarch was quick to return the handshake.   
“I was told that this meeting was one of greatest importance,” Ravus said, placing himself down on a chair at the end of the table and rested his hands on the table in front of him, looking towards the assembled group. The Chancellor was a man with short and spiky jet black hair, a short beard protruded from the bottom of his chin. The man’s bright blue eyes bore on the other figure and he smiled some, before taking the seat right beside Ravus. The first of the three other men was slightly taller than the first with long golden hair and deep emerald eyes. His outfit consisted of a blue coat that led down into blue trousers. This was covered by the man’s set of boots. The left-hand boot was primarily blue with a metallic shoe base and the right-hand boot had the blue palette switched out for a white one, still leading down into the silver metallic of the shoe. His final piece of attire was a large white cape, torn at the bottom end near the backs of the man’s legs strapped to his front with belts of white leather and a large metallic shoulder-plate on the man’s right-hand side. 

He crossed the marble flooring of the room and inclined his head gently, “Your majesty, it is a pleasure to see you once more.”   
The young man’s dark irises gleamed with a determination that Ravus barely saw on his soldier’s these days.  
“It’s not your majesty yet, Chrom, please take a seat.”   
“Of course, Ravus.”   
The blue-haired man took the seat opposite the Chancellor and sat with his back completely straight, his arms becoming folded an instant after the words had been spoken. The final two men bowed to the assembled trio then made their ways to the doors, for they had only been the castle guards, making sure that this conversation would not be overheard by the wrong people. 

“So, what is the matter of great importance you wish to discuss with me?” Ravus began. 

“Well,” The Chancellor said, leaning back on the seat he was in and looking his new monarch in the eye, “I feel like the conflict with Lucis and Niflheim may descend into war before long. But…both Emperor Ledolas and King Regis would like to meet with you in a week’s time once you have had a short amount of time to adjust once you’ve been coronated in order to discuss a more peaceful ending to the conflict.” 

“Do they really expect it to be so…easy after how long this has been going on?” Ravus said darkly. 

“We remain unsure,” Chrom stated honestly, “The spies we have in both regions have yielded little to no results at this point in time.” 

“And they’re barely giving me time after my coronation, are they trying to catch me off guard and at a weak point so that they can both try and swoop in on what they want?” 

“Again, we don’t really know your majesty, not much has been revealed to us at this point, but at the same time…it would be wise to accept the offer, if you don’t at least agree to meet with them they might take it as personal offense.” 

“I can see where you’re coming from,” Ravus agreed quietly, “Very well, we’ll meet with them in a week as requested.” 

“Excellent decision, your majesty, we will arrange for them to be contacted immediately.” 

“Any other things of importance that we need to discuss before the coronation?” 

“Well, there is one other thing…” 

 

End Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Fall With Me Forever   
Act 1 - Before The Fall   
Chapter Two: Fate's Calling To The Clouds. 

"And what is that?" Ravus asked, looking at the chancellor directly, "I can barely take these announcements."   
"Our scouts found something else you might be interested in your majesty."   
Ravus' brow arched and he locked gazes with the chancellor, after a few moments pause, Ravus spoke again, "Well, what is it?"   
"They aren't really sure, but apparently it relates to the conflict between Insomnia and Nifleheim specifically, not so much to do with our own involvement in it though." 

"What is it?" 

"This entire thing is being orchestrated by an individual behind the scenes rather than one of the nations themselves, we're not quite sure who is behind it all yet, but we're working on discovering whom it might be before catastrophic damages can occur." 

Ravus scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Keep them doing what they're doing and ensure they remain undetected. It would be unwise...if there truthfully is someone working against all three nations with a hidden agenda then we must proceed cautiously if we are do undo it." 

x-x-x-x-x- 

"Finally! Thanks, Cindy!" 

"It's been no problem, y'all. You boys will be right on your way then?" 

"We should get going," Gladio said, "We have a long journey ahead." 

"Indeed," Ignis put in, stepping up beside Gladio, "But we should prepare for our journey adequately before setting off. I need to collect some ingredients and things. Prompto would you mind going and buying the medical equipment we'll need?" 

"I got ya, Iggy buddy!" 

Prompto turned on heel, darting off, only to be stopped by Ignis' hand on his shoulder. The blond looked up at the taller man with a curious expression on his face. 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" 

"What?" 

"The money to make the purchases?" 

"Oh...right." 

Noctis stood against a cement beam with his arms folded beside the newly repaired Regalia. He knew it would take some time for the supply run, but he begrudgingly admitted to its necessity. If they didn't do it now and tried to make it past all the monsters and things on the way to Altissia then they were going to have a hard time. Not that it made him any happier about the whole ordeal of course.   
"I don't see why we couldn't have just taken the Type-F," Noct said, after making a sound that oddly resembled 'Tch.'   
Gladio nodded to Ignis who went off in the direction of the convenience store and Gladio took the other side of the cement beam behind Noctis, "Your old man wouldn't let us take the type-F if hell was freezing over. Unfortunately this altered model of Regalia is all we have for the time being, might just be time to accept it." 

"I can accept it," Noctis stated bluntly, "but that doesn't mean I have to like it." 

It took roughly fifteen minutes for Ignis and Prompto to return with the supplies and load up the trunk of Regalia in preparation for their journey. Noctis pushed himself up off the beam and headed for the back seat. 

"We best be on our way to Galdin Quay," said Ignis, lowering himself into the driver's seat. 

"Of course...wait, where's Gladio? He was right here with you..." Prompto said to Noctis. 

"Saying goodbye to Cindy, I guess," Noctis said, shrugging. 

"Knows me too well," Gladio said, dropping into the backseat beside Noctis and closing his door behind. Once the quartet was all loaded into the Regalia, Ignis started the engine and headed out onto the road. 

"Finally traveling in the way we should be," Prompto said, falling back against his seat and sighing happily, "The car is carrying us once again!" 

"And I can finally take a nap in peace." 

"Why did I expect we were going to hear something like that as soon as we got you back into the Regalia?" Gladio asked Noctis, the traces of a smile forming on his features, "Well, you better make the most of resting while you can because I don't think you'll have much time for it once we reach Altissia." 

"So much to do, so little time," Prompto added in. 

"You seem awfully cheerful for someone in your position," Noctis spoke, aiming his comment in Prompto's direction, "I mean...doesn't it bother you...the truth about...well, everything?" 

"Well, should something happen to you in the coming weeks as we travel to Altissia, then I'll do my duty and take your place. Though, I really hope it doesn't come to that. We'll get you to Altissia if it's the last thing we do." 

Ignoring the conversation between Noct and Prompto for the time being, Gladio put his attention on Ignis, "How long will it take to reach Qaldin, Iggy?"   
Ignis tilted his head in the direction of the highly advanced GPS system in the center panel on the dash, glowing with a miniature map that had small icons indicating key places on it. The first of these key places was the Hammerhead Outpost they'd just left blinking rapidly to indicate how close they were to it. Ignis tapped his finger against the screen and a small banner appeared above the route between Hammerhead and Galdin Quay.   
"It says we should be there in about two days hard driving, but I think we shall stop at the motel listed on this route. It is unwise to travel at night in these parts. Daemons and the like will come out." 

"Then, to the motel it is," Gladio supplies.

"Certainly." 

Noctis leaned back into his seat, tilting his head upward and his eyes drifted closed shortly after. Gladio chuckled, looking forward to Ignis and Prompto, "His highness is much obliged for sleep." 

"You can't say he doesn't get enough of it," Ignis agreed. 

"He must be in a tough position, sure, he knows Lady Lunafreya and everything, but adding the Niffs chosen future monarch into the mix adds a variable that I'm not sure Noct's had the time to process yet." 

"He'll have to come to terms with it eventually, it's about the only thing that'll reach peace between the three nations. At least Ravus and Regis somewhat get along, The Emperor leaves little to be desired and if anything, they'll be the driving force behind any problems that should arise."   
Ignis turned a corner, a sigh leaving the bespectacled man's lips, "We will all deal with things as they come, Prompto." 

"Yeah! We will and we're not gonna let the Niffs take advantage of the situation in a way that proves to be detrimental to Noct!" 

"Indeed." 

x-x-x-x 

"What exactly does he want with Eos?" The Chancellor cut in. 

"I'm not entirely sure, but I promise you that I'm going to find out somehow." 

Ravus nodded, then jerked his head toward the blue-haired male standing to the left side of the governance table, "Return to the scouts, take Chrom with you. He has extensive knowledge of these lands and could help you perhaps, and should this individual discover you early and chooses to attack, then at least you are prepared adequately." 

"Very well, I'll take him with me and try to derail this before it even begins." 

x-x-x-x 

The sun was glowing down against the ground, giving off the light of the day. A woman she has long blond hair styled in side-swept bangs with a double braid going across her crown and the rest twisted and pinned up. She has blue eyes and a pale complexion. She is wearing a more casual knee-length white dress that has a single lace sleeve. Around the lace sleeve is a black strap with an intricate design and studs. A metal patch of Tenebrae's insignia is worn over her left breast. With this outfit, she wears white high-heeled sandals.   
After only taking a couple more steps the woman is met by two dogs, one white and the other black.   
"Pryna, Umbra," the woman said softly, "You have returned, I missed you."   
She removes the notebook from Umbra's harness and opens it to the page she'd left her message and found Noctis' own writing beneath hers. 

'The Whole thing with the Nifs is a mess. Not sure it'll work out if the prince is anything like the emperor, but I suppose we'll find out closer to the time, eh? Can't wait to see you again, Luna.' 

This was, admittedly, a concern. Lunafreya herself had no idea who this prince was supposed to be and it could potentially throw a wrench into the operation should anything go wrong. Sure, Insomnia had said that Prompto will take Noctis' place should anything untoward happen between now and then, but there had been no word on the identity of the Nifleheim Prince.

"Are you worrying about the identity of the other prince again?" 

a woman approaches from the darkness, walking in Lunafreya's direction. She has black hair and olive green eyes and wears a black gown with white wraps on her sleeves that flow down into tail-like clothing and black thigh-high open-toed stiletto-heeled boots. Her nails are painted in a dark metallic hue.

"I can't help but worry, Gentiana," Lunafreya comments, "The relationship between Tenebrae, Nifleheim and the crown city are troubling at best. I do not wish for this so-called Prince to swoop in on myself and Noctis thinking they are going to act for Nifleheim's best interests over the entirety of Eos' best interests. That is my fear." 

"I know you can't help but worry, it is in your nature as Oracle to worry. Many of those in the path before you have done the same. You are kind-hearted foremost and do not wish to witness people suffering. I understand your feelings, but you must also have the strong sense that I have already gained in the past few months. Things will work out and I believe in a much better way than either you, or Prince Noctis anticipates." 

"What aren't you telling me?" 

"Information that is unnecessary for you to have at this precise moment." 

A sigh falls from Lunafreya's lips. As much as she had faith in her bond with Gentiana, sometimes the Astral could be frustrating in the way that she withheld information. Though, as Lunafreya reasoned silently the Astrals couldn't be expected to tell people everything, even if they were the Oracle. 

"But, I also think Eos isn't the only one you fear for. You do not wish for this other Prince to try and force himself to be the primary focus of your attention, thus leaving Noctis as a bitter young man with the power of Ancient Kings." 

"You do know me well enough to work out these concerns," Lunafreya agreed quietly, "but if you think that things are going to work out I shall have faith in you."   
Gentiana placed a reassuring hand on Lunafreya's shoulder. Whilst she knew there was very little she could do to comfort the young woman right now, she had to do her part in ensuring that the Oracle was content until it was time for the truth to be revealed. The fates were smiling down on them all and Lunafreya just needed to have faith in that.

"I doubt there's going to be much competition for anyone's attention." 

x-x-x-x 

"Well, we finally made it!" 

"This motel will suit our needs perfectly," Ignis said, stepping out of the car, "Noct, Prompto make sure you've got everything you'll need for tonight while I go and pay for the room." 

End Chapter.


End file.
